Amor virtual
by Dante Night
Summary: Por azares del destino, Sora entabla contacto con un desconocido virtual, y no sabe cómo, termina confesando su más profundo secreto: su "predilección" por cierto rubio. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que se estaba declarando, sin saberlo, al mismísimo Matt?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer****:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Os presento mi primera historia. _Fanfic, éstos tan majos son los lectores; lectores, esta cosita tan tímida es Fanfic_. Y una vez hecha las presentaciones, sólo les pido que le den una oportunidad y espero sinceramente que disfruten de la lectura.

**Aclaración**: La letra en mayúscula significa gritos y la cursiva es referida a los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**AMOR VIRTUAL**

**PRÓLOGO**

**¡Tienes un nuevo mensaje!**

Ella, Sora Takenouchi, comprobó de nuevo su celular. Click. Inicio. Click. Correo. Misma acción que había repetido ya diez veces durante estos últimos cinco minutos, sin contar las numerosas revisiones anteriores durante estos últimos días, donde siempre el mismo mensaje aparecía en la pantalla: "En estos momentos, no hay nuevos correos en su bandeja de entrada". Sí, ya se sabía la frase de memoria.

– Sora, ¿cuál crees que me quedará mejor: el rosa amaranto o el magenta?

Furiosa cerró el celular de golpe. _Tres días… así estoy desde hace tres días… Tres días… ¡TRES DÍAS!_

– ¡No, no, no! -y desechó dos vestidos que tenía en su mano.- Me dije a mí misma que este año tocaba innovar, un cambio de look –ella continuaba su monólogo. Por un momento se quedó pensativa y tras ello una halo de luz rosa la iluminó-. ¡Sí! El rosa granza sería perfecto, ¿qué te parece Sora?

_Pero… ¿Por qué?... _ La otra chica se volvió a acomodar de nuevo en el asiento, ir de compras con su amiga la estaba matando. _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya? _Se subió la manga buscando su reloj_. Seguro que ha pasado dos horas y pico... ¡No puede ser! ¿Sólo veinte minutos?_ Suspiró derrotada. Ella tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes que atender.

– ¿Sora? ¿Sora? ¿Me escuchas? –la chica pasó la mano por delante de la cara de su amiga. Varias veces. Últimamente parecía vivir en la inopia, también llamada "La bandeja de correos".- ¡TAKENOUCHI! ¡TAKENOUCHI!

La voz de su amiga, Mimi Tachikawa, se desvaneció en el viento con el fin de adentrarnos en el inicio de la historia. Para ello nos remontaremos al último día de clase, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

* * *

**Instituto. 11:37 AM. Hora del descanso-almuerzo.**

– Chicas, ¿habéis escuchado la nueva canción de los Teenage Wolves?

– ¡Síííí! ¡Ellos son lo más!

– ¡Matt Ishida canta como los ángeles… y es taaaaaaan guapo!

– Es como una estrella brillante, siempre me siento iluminada.

Todas las chicas asintieron al unísono y giraron sus rostros hacia al pequeño altar que tenían a la derecha, en el cual estaba a rebosar de fotos de los conciertos, pegatinas de los diferentes miembros del grupo, y por supuesto, un póster a escala real del líder de la banda, y próximo dios griego. Unas brillantes miradas soñadoras aparecieron en sus rostros.

– ¡BUENOS DÍAS! –gritó llena de energía Mimi tras abrir la puerta de clase en par en par.

– ¡Buenos días, Tachikawa! –respondieron las chicas a coro y al segundo siguiente formaron un círculo a su alrededor . Una de ellas se acercó con disimulo a su oreja con intención de hacerle una pregunta.- ¿Tienes... la mercancía? -su voz delataba ansiedad.

Mimi asintió con sonrisa cómplice. Miró a ambos lados comprobando que no hubiese nadie cotilleando y sacó de su bolsa un pequeño álbum de fotos.

- Bueno chicas, esta mañana el cargamento viene calentito. Así que ya sabéis la regla, se mira pero no se toca -aclaró. Tomó el álbum y lo abrió por la tercera página y fue pasándolas lentamente.- Las fotos de su infancia cuestan cinco mil yenes, las fotos más recientes son sólo a mil -anunció finalmente.

Tres minutos más tarde, todas las fotografías que trajo consigo, volaron, pero dejaron tras su paso una gran suma de dinero. Ella sonrió satisfecha. El negocio de vender cualquier cosa relacionada con los Teenage Wolves era un rotundo éxito.

– ¡Buenos días señorita solitaria! –gritó Mimi en dirección a la mesa de la esquina. Ella caminó con elegancia hacia donde se situaba su amiga.

– Mimi, pasas más tiempo en mi clase que en la tuya –declaró Sora con retintín.

– ¡SOOOOORAAAAA! –una voz espectral se escuchó desde el final del pasillo.

Un silencio envolvió la sala.

– ¡Apuesto todos mis hermosos cabellos y diez millones de yenes, no, diez billones que a Kamiya se le ha vuelto a olvidar algo! –exclamó Mimi suspicaz. Los chicos más cercanos asintieron con la cabeza.- Tenían que reparar ese cerebro suyo… -prosiguió ella maliciosamente- aunque según mi hipótesis creo que lo que realmente hay dentro de su cabezota es una enorme hamburguesa solitaria dando vueltas en ese enorme vacío.

Todos los demás continuaron dándole la razón a la morena.

– Mimi, ¡no seas mala! –dijo Sora, pero se le escapó una risa al sólo imaginarlo.

Taichi llegó hasta las chicas arrastrando sus pies con pesar. Su rostro estaba blanco, fantasmagórico. Su aura proyectaba nubes negruzcas siguiéndole. Se avecinaban tormentas.

– ¡Soooraaaa! ¡Te necesito!

– ¿Y cuándo no? –murmuró Mimi por la bajini.

Tai giró la cabeza mecánicamente, varios huesos de su cuello crujieron, y lanzó una mirada envenenada que podría haber matado a cualquiera, dedicada con especial "cariño" a la susodicha metomentodo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Tai? –preguntó dulcemente Sora.

– De todo –dijo dramáticamente él.- Voy a suspender, y mi madre me va a castigar, y no podré ir al campeonato de invierno, y así nadie me puede seleccionar para competir en ligas mayores, a partir de ahí mi carrera profesional se irá al traste y…

– Ya, Tai, tranquilo –interrumpió Sora, sacudiendo levemente al chico.- ¿Qué necesitas?

– Tú teléfono móvil.

– ¿M-mi te-te-lé-fono? –tartamudeó ella, mordiéndose el labio e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Sabía que darle el teléfono a Taichi no era buena idea. _No al bocazas de_ _Taichi_, se repetía una y otra vez su subconsciente. Si alguien descubriese sus oscuros secretos, si esos secretos vieran la luz… No quería imaginárselo.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a tu amiguito Ishida? –rebatió Mimi tras observar la palidez de la tez de Sora.

– Si le cuesta ya darme los buenos días, ¡imagínate pedirle su móvil! –repuso escandalizado Taichi. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, pero lo único que consiguió fue revolvérselo aún más.

Mimi resopló derrotada.

– Entonces Sorita –volvió a arremeter el moreno y agarró sus hombros suavemente para que le mirase a los ojos, a sus ojos de cachorrito lastimero. Una táctica que nunca fallaba- ¿me dejarías el teléfono y te lo devuelvo nada más termine? Necesito llamar a mi hermana para que me traiga el trabajo de recuperación para que no me suspenda el de literatura. Por favor.

Sora tomó una respiración profunda. Antes de que tuviera un minuto para procesar las consecuencias que tendría dejarle o no el celular, la mano de Taichi fue más rápida que sus reflejos y tomó el móvil de su bolsillo para asombro de los demás. Antes de que alguien vocalizase algo, ya estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando un leve rastro de polvo.

_Quién diría que hace un momento estaba deprimido_, pensó Mimi asombrada.

– ¡Se lo llevó! –susurró Sora todavía en estado de shock, aceptando la cruel realidad.

– Nunca cambiará –concluyó Mimi, y todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

Regresando al presente, en el cual las voces de Mimi la evidenciaban delante de toda la tienda, además de captar la mirada de muchos curiosos, pero no se sintió avergonzada, es más estaba acostumbrada y encantada de ser el centro de atención.

– ¡SORA! ¡OH NO-O! ¡TE QUEDASTE SIN BATERÍA!

Comentario que hizo reaccionar a su amiga y traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¡No seas cruel! –exclamó al ver comprobar que su batería estaba al 64%.- Casi me da un infarto.

– Sora, me tienes preocupada… llevas unos días muy rara, más de lo habitual –dijo Mimi triste, se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su amiga. La encaró mirándola directamente a los ojos.- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

– No-o-o…

– No me mientas Sora… estás obsesionada con ese estúpido teléfono… estás peor que aquel día que Taichi lo perdió –comentó Mimi, dibujando una leve sonrisa.

– No me lo recuerdes… Sólo de pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza...

Pero el flashback apareció.

* * *

**Instituto. 15:05 PM. Comienzan oficialmente las vacaciones de navidad.**

Encontrar a Taichi era demasiado fácil, tanto como sumar dos más dos y que el resultado sea cuatro, era el único que armaba tanto escándalo a la salida y sobre todo hoy que empezaban las vacaciones. Seguramente estaría llamando al equipo para jugar algún partido.

– ¡Taichiiiiii! -llamó Sora con la mano.

Él sonrió ampliamente al verla y corrió al instante hacia ella, y sin dejarla hablar, le enseñó la hoja de calificaciones.

– Todo aprobado, y mira, mira -señaló la asignatura de matemáticas.- Mi primer notable. Mi madre se va a poner muy contenta... ¿no estás orgullosa Sora?

– Claro Tai, mi más sincera enhorabue... -el moreno se encontraba otra vez en las nubes. Su concentración duraba unos míseros minutos, así que tenía que ir directa al grano.- ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

– ¿No te lo ha dado? Pero si se lo di a Kari para que te lo devolviera... -le contestó frotándose la barbilla.- Seguro que todavía lo tiene ella...

– ¿Y dónde está ella ahora mismo? -cuestionó alterada.

– Me dijo que había quedado con TK en el patio, pero que tenían que esperar antes a Mattyyy...

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cuando Sora ya estaba corriendo en dirección contraria directa a encontrar a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, al que mataría más tarde. Para sus adentros, rezaba para que no fuese demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, estaba tan centrada en su objetivo que lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un "plaff" y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Sólo ella sabe que a partir de ahí, todo pasó muy rápido.

– ¡Eh! ¡Ten cuiiii –indicó ella adolorida al intentar incorporarse.

Pero el otro individuo, un chico, la acalló con la mano, y con la otra, la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró literalmente hacia la habitación más cercana: el baño de los chicos.

– ¡Shh! ¡Calla!

Su voz ronca la hizo estremecer y ella obediente no movió ni un músculo, pero sus ojos inquietos hicieron caso omiso de la orden del muchacho. Su curiosa mirada analítica quiso primero saber quién era su captor. _Yamato Ishida_. De la misma impresión se le olvidó respirar. _No actúes raro…_ Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, pero el contacto visual no duró mucho, se rompió cuando él la apegó más a su cuerpo. Su _delicioso _aroma a vainilla se hacía muy evidente en la cercanía. Ella se sintió mareada por toda la situación.

– Creo que ya se fueron.

Instantáneamente él rompió la dulce unión. Ella le miraba confusa, pestañeó varias veces para de alguna manera intuir que era real todo lo que había pasado. Poco a poco volvió a recuperar su autonomía y racionalidad… y la respiración también. Él sonrió.

– Eres muy divertida Takenouchi –comentó Matt mientras abría su mochila y sacaba ropa limpia.

Sora entrecerró sus ojos intentando descifrar si se trataba de un cumplido o una ofensa. Sin embargo, ese estado de ambigüedad no le duró mucho cuando él comenzó a desvestirse, primero empezó se quitó la bufanda escarlata, seguidamente se deshizo del jersey, para más tarde la camiseta… Ella como una buena chica que era, se llevó las manos a los ojos. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

– Pe-pero... ¿Qu-ué ha-ha-ces?

– Creo que es evidente -dijo un burlesco Yamato semidesnudo.

– Eh... sí -balbuceó Sora con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Con un poco curiosidad mal sana, ella entreabrió lentamente los dedos de sus manos, brindándole un poco de visibilidad y gozo porque menuda imagen que se le estaba revelando. Se sentía como una _voyeur,_ devorándole con la mirada, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio no haría lo mismo que ella? Sin embargo, una imprevista conciencia despertó para aconsejarla. Ella le susurraba idioteces como que no intentara no admirar sus fuertes hombros, ni que observara su pecho y mucho menos que fantaseara con sus labios.

_Como sigas así pensará que eres una auténtica pervertida_. _Piensa en otra cosa... en Genai bailando._

_– _Sabes, hoy voy a ir a ver a mi madre -explicó de pronto él con voz seria y se puso la camiseta que había sacado de un grupo de rock.- Había quedado con Takeru hace un rato, pero alguien se ha chivado de mi quedada y mi grupo de fans me han encontrado -prosiguió él con un deje de voz algo triste, y se colocó una sudadera negra que también había sacado de la mochila.- He estado un buen rato haciéndome fotos y firmando autógrafos, pero tenía prisa... Así que en un descuido me he escabullido... -se recogió el cabello y lo cubrió con una gorra negra.- Todo iba genial hasta que te tropezaste conmigo... -le lanzó una mirada acusadora, pero su tono fue desenfadado.

– Lo-o sien-to.

– No te preocupes -dijo él con una media sonrisa.- Siempre tengo un plan B -puntualizó con misterio y acto seguido se colocó una gafas de sol.- Ir de incógnito.

_Creo que esta es la conversación más larga que he tenido jamás con él_, pensó Sora para sus adentros.

– Aunque tengo curiosidad Takenouchi... -y acortó distancias con ella, acorrándola a la pared.- ¿Por qué corrías a semejante velocidad?

Su piel empalideció al recordar el motivo. _El móvil_.

Yamato dibujó una sonrisa enigmática.

– ¡Venga vayámonos señorita o pensaré que le gusta estar en el baño de los chicos! -ella miró con fingido interés el suelo, haciendo aparecer un leve sonrojo por el comentario del rubio. Él rió por su adentros por aquel gesto infantil, a continuación le abrió la puerta como un perfecto caballero.

Y tras esto se fue, con un simple adiós. Ella calificó esa situación como uno de los momentos más inverosímiles jamás vividos en su corta existencia.

* * *

De nuevo en el presente, Sora cargaba las siete bolsas de ropa que había comprado Mimi y se preguntaba de dónde sacaba siempre tanto dinero, mientras ésta buscaba el sitio idóneo en la cafetería.

– ¡Siéntate en alguna mesa libre, pesada! -le indicó.

– Es que la luz natural me favorece más -declaró tajante Mimi.

A veces, Sora desearía matar a su amiga por comentarios como el anterior.

Puru-rú. Puru-rú. Puru-rú.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Mimi con un fingido sobresalto.- No me digas que ese es el tono de tu móvil.

– Y qué si lo es.

Sora volvió su mirada al teléfono. _Mensaje_..._ mensaje... mensaje... ¡Argg! Tengo un maldito mensaje nuevo... ¿Lo abro o no lo abro?_ Se mordió el labio y con temblor cogió el teléfono. Su pantalla inicial indicaba: "Tienes un nuevo mensaje" y al lado un sobrecito revoloteando por la pantalla. _He estado estos tres días esperando. Pero, ¿por qué tengo miedo?_ Su subconsciente le contestó: _a su respuesta._

Era de él.

– Tenemos que hablar -releyó Mimi en voz alta. Ella no quería ser cotilla, sólo estaba comprobando que no le pasara nada malo a su amiga.- Sorita, ¿esto qué significa?

Por desgracia, la pelirroja se preguntaba lo mismo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, se tratará de una historia corta, prólogo más tres capítulos (seguramente). Mi intención es que prime el Sorato, el romance y el buen humor. Con mis escritos sólo quiero traer felicidad, cariño e ilusión a mis lectores. Así que, por favor, sus comentarios me darían mucha más fuerza para continuar, como también estoy abierta a críticas, sugerencias. **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer****:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Nota: **El capítulo se centrará en las vacaciones de Navidad, justo cuando Sora recupera su teléfono.

**Aclaración**: La letra en mayúscula significa gritos y la cursiva es referida a los pensamientos de los personajes. También se utilizará el entrecomillado ("...") en los emails para diferenciarlo del texto.

* * *

**AMOR VIRTUAL**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**Extraña conexión**

No podía parar de dar vueltas y de pensar quién habría sido el anónimo que le había devuelto su teléfono. Miró el techo sin mucho interés. _¿Habrá visto algo?, _pensó un poco angustiada. Su corazón quería decirle que no, pero su cabeza imponía un rotundo sí. Dio otra vuelta más. _El conserje me avisó nada más verme que él tenía el objeto que andaba buscando, así que alguien ha tenido que mirar en el interior del teléfono para sacar dicha información, o es eso, o es adivino..._ Las dudas y los nervios luchaban en su interior. Sólo había una única solución.

– Tendré que enviarle un mensaje -concluyó derrotada... y ¡plasff! Se cayó de la cama.

– ¿Sorita te ha pasado algo? -preguntó su madre desde la lejanía.

– ¡Nooo! ¡Nadaaa! -exclamó rápidamente, incorporándose.

Ella continuó a la suyo, para ello, sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel arrugado y lo desdobló cuidadosamente -y todo se lo debería agradecer a las benditas políticas del centro que obligaban a dejar un medio de contacto a las personas que encontraban cualquier cosa perdida, por si, por ejemplo, el dueño del objeto le gustaría agradecérselo. En esa hoja sólo había escrito el correo electrónico perteneciente a su "héroe". Sí, era un chico.

– ¿Y qué le pongo? -cogió su teléfono móvil y pulsó en el icono del sobre dos veces para escribir un nuevo correo. _¿Querido desconocido?,_ negó con la cabeza,_ empezar con un simple hola siempre queda bien._

"Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy Sora Takenouchi. En primer lugar agradecerte tu intervención, ya que gracias a ti he recuperado el teléfono que es un objeto muy preciado para mí,-se detuvo un momento para pensar qué iba a escribir a continuación- y en segundo lugar, lo que más me inquieta, ¿cómo supiste que era mío?... Ante todo, muchas gracias de nuevo" y añadió un icono de una cara sonriendo.

Sora leyó de nuevo el texto, el plan era hacerse la ingenua para sacarle información sobre si habría cotilleado o no su móvil. Para ese momento, era la decisión más acertada. Miró el reloj: 18:55 PM.

¿¡_Ya es tan tarde!?... ¡Tengo que preparar la cena!_

Descendió lentamente el dedo, nerviosa, y rápidamente clickeó para que el mensaje se enviara.

_Ahora sólo quedaba esperar._

Así que a las 19:15 PM, estaba terminando de cocinar los ingredientes, cuando Sora revisó su móvil.

_Nada. Hay que seguir esperando._

A las 19:38 PM, estaba ayudando a su madre a colocar la mesa, cuando volvió a revisar su bandeja de entrada.

_Todavía nada. Seguro que estará ocupado._

A las 20:22 PM, Sora estaba degustando amargamente su postre favorito, el flan, cuando comprobó que efectivamente sí había enviado el correo.

_Sí, todo está correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué no contestará?_

A las 21:41 PM, chequeó que el router verdaderamente funcionara y que no habría ningún problema de conexión.

_Creo que me volveré loca. ¡Qué chico tan desconsiderado!_

A las 22:07 PM, se convenció a sí misma que el correo era falso y que no valía la pena preocuparse.

_¡Bah! ¡Tanto estrés para nada! Creo que lo mejor es ver la televisión._

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y cogió el mando de la tele. Pulsó canales al azar hasta que se topó con el tráiler de una película: The Ring. Le encantaba los filmes de terror y esa parecía tener buena pinta. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba ella que justo cuando acabase de anunciar la película, sonase su teléfono.

Puru-rú. Puru-rú. Puru-rú.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho sobresaltada y ahogó un grito.

_¡Qué inoportuno!_

Eran las 22:10 PM, cuando al fin Sora recibió el mensaje de respuesta. El teléfono se iluminaba de forma intermitente, así que rápidamente abrió su móvil de tipo concha y, en la pantalla inicial se ecnontraba revoloteando un sobre. Click. Bandeja de entrada. Click. Leer mensaje. Ella se preguntaba por qué le producía gran emoción abrir un correo de un desconocido.

"Buenas noches, Takenouchi. No tienes que agradecerme y... contestando a tu pregunta, fue bastante fácil saberlo, sobre todo cuando no tienes el teléfono protegido con ningún tipo de contraseña. Aunque tengo la sensación que realmente no quieres saber eso, sino tu verdadera intención es conocer si por casual he estado fisgoneando en tu móvil..."

Sora rió nerviosa. El chico dio en el clavo.

"...y mi respuesta es sí. Y te digo más, que eso sí que fue inquietante. Atentamente: Shoda."

* * *

**En alguna parte de Odaiba**.

– Takeruuuu -bramó un chico rubio saliendo del salón.- Takeruuuuu.

– ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Eres muy gritón Matt -comentó el susodicho, mientras salía del cuarto de baño a toda prisa con el cabello medio mojado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Otra vez el cacharro (teléfono) se ha roto... Escribe lo que le da la gana -sentenció, poniendo en la cara de su hermano pequeño ese aparato infernal.- He querido escribir mi apellido, pero se ha comido la "i" o me la ha cambiado por otro vocal.

– ¿Otra vez? Eres un inútil con las nuevas tecnologías -murmuró por la bajini. Tecleó varias veces en el teléfono de su hermano y a los pocos segundos dio con la clave.- Has puesto este tipo de auto-corrector. ¡Mira! -y se lo enseñó- Ya te lo he solucionado, dudo que vuelva a aparecer.

– ¡Eso espero! -le advirtió y giró sobre sí mismo.

– ¡De nada eh!

Y...

– ¡Eso no vale! ¡Suéltame! -exclamó Takeru, siendo aprisionado por los brazos de su hermano mayor.

– ¡Ni de coña! ¡Ahora viene mi parte favorita: el monstruo de las cosquillas! -declaró Yamato sorpresivamente.

– ¡NOOOO! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡PARAAA! ¡DETENTE! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Gracias a estos momentos, Takeru sentía el cambio paulatino de su hermano. Eso le hacía feliz.

* * *

– ¿Shoda? ¿Quién es Shoda? -se preguntó a sí misma, buscando en su memoria alguna ayuda. No recordaba a ningún chico de clase que se llamase así, quizás era uno de los mayores. _Sora céntrate, ahora eso no es lo importante, sino saber qué sabe y si lo va a contar._

_"_Hola de nuevo. -_señor chismoso_- ¿Sabes que es de muy mala educación cotillear teléfonos ajenos a los tuyos? Podrías haberte ahorrado la molestia y haberlo dejado directamente en objetos perdidos. Pero, exactamente, ¿qué sabes? ¿Qué fue lo inquietante?" Click. Click. Enviado.

_¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan impulsiva?_, pensó horrorizada y una escena apareció en su cabeza, augurando un final trágico: ella llegando al colegio, todos la miran con desaprobación, es más, está siendo señalada por todos el restp y odiada por todos sus amigos y conocidos. _Vale, creo que estoy dramatizando demasiado. Paso demasiado tiempo con Mimi_.

– Todavía creo que lo puedo arreglar, necesito llevarme bien con él para que no diga nada indebido -conjeturó ella intentando redactar otro mensaje, más amable. No obstante, la respuesta del chico no se hizo esperar para su suerte.

"¿Así tratas a tu salvador, Takenouchi? Créeme es mejor que no me hagas enfadar -y añadió un icono de una cara guiñando-. Te daré otra oportunidad para redimirte de tus errores, ya que me has pillado generoso. Es más, sabes fue bastante inquietante descubrir esa faceta oculta. Lo sé todo."

La palabra "todo" se repitió en su cabeza varias veces, y la cosa no quedaba ahí. Sora tragó con dificultad al ver que también había añadido un contenido al email. Una foto. Una foto que salía claramente ella agarrando cariñosamente la tarjeta del club de fan de los Teenage Wolves, concretamente la de uno de sus miembros, siendo más específicos la cierto rubio que hacía un par de horas le había visto medio desnudo, la que le había pedido a Mimi que le hiciese y que jurase que jamás de lo jamases lo contara, y la que atesoraba cada noche antes de irse a dormir.

"PD.: Miembro número 03 del Yamato Fan Club, esto es el comienzo de una bonita amistad. Tranquila, mañana seguimos con nuestra divertida conversación... por lo menos para mí".

– Pero -balbuceó algo incrédula y con un extraño tic en el ojo.- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Lentamente se recostó en su cama mecánicamente, con la esperanza de cuando despertase, todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

* * *

Puru-rú. Puru-rú. Puru-rú.

– ¿¡Eh!?

7:18 AM. _¿Quién será a estas horas de la mañana?_

_Shoda_, alcanzó a leer.

Ella lloró, metafóricamente hablando. Su pesadilla virtual aún continuaba.

"¡Buenos días! ¡Hace un día espléndido! Así que no te quedes dormida y disfruta del amanecer."

Ella sonrió burlonamente y siguió durmiendo.

A los pocos segundos, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Puru-rú. Puru-rú. Puru-rú.

"No te hagas la remolona y aprovecha el día. Es más, seguiré así hasta que te despiertes..."

_Fácil, apago el móvil y problema solucionado_, pensó ella. Aunque lo que no esperaba que el mensaje le contestase a sus pensamientos.

"... o en caso contrario... y muy a mi pesar: enviaré la foto de anoche a todos mis contactos -y añadió una carita sonriendo malévolamente."

– ¡Oh, no! ¡No te atreverás! -murmuró ella, mirando desafiante la pantalla, y continuó leyendo.

"PD.: Pruébame".

Sora ahogó un grito de rabia en su almohada. ¿Cómo hacía este chico para agotar sus fuerzas y antes de levantarse?

"No son buenos días, ya estoy despierta, y para tu felicidad, estoy madrugando el primer día de vacaciones gracias a ti, así que no mandes esa foto a nadie por favor... ¿y por qué no eres un buen chico y haces el favor de borrarla? Te estaría eternamente agradecida."

El mensaje de contestación no se hizo esperar.

"¡Uy! ¡Qué mal despertar tienes! ¡Parece que he despertado a la bestia! ¡Soradzilla! Grrr! Bueno, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto esa foto? ¡Pero si sales muy bien, tan mona sujetando la tarjeta de fan! Así que, si me das una respuesta creíble y convincente, quizás y sólo quizás, la borre."

Sora pensó detenidamente y optó por decirle una verdad a medias.

"Bueno, soy una persona recelosa de mi intimidad, y no quiero que la gente sepa que soy una fanática del cantante y de la banda en general".

Ni ella misma estaba convencida de la respuesta que le había enviado. En realidad le daba igual que todos lo supieran, todos menos él.

"Pi-pi-pi-pi... Mientes fatal. Te vuelvo a dar otra oportunidad, sino ya sabes la consecuencias".

Ella agarró el móvil fuertemente, y como si la hubiese poseído un espíritu maligno, escribió en letras mayúsculas su secreto más oscuro.

"¡VALE! LO CONFIESO: ESTOY ENAMORADA DE YAMATO ISHIDA. De su música, de su forma de ser, de sus ojos... TODO. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es ser su compañera desde hace años y que me siga considerando como una conocida?"

Ella sin quererlo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, donde se entremezclaban: impotencia, tristeza, sinceridad, libertad.

Después de mandarlo, esa mañana ya no recibió más mensajes.

* * *

Puru-rú. Puru-rú. Puru-rú

_Que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él_, se repetía ella antes de mirar su teléfono. _¡Aghh, es él!_

"Takenouchi, lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme y comenzar de nuevo. Como ofrenda de arrepentimiento he borrado la foto y te prometo jamás revelaré tu secreto. Además, te mando otra foto que seguro que te va a gustar."

Ella se sorprendió de sus palabras e intentó buscar algún significado oculto, pero no lo encontró, así que simplemente creería la sinceridad de ese mensaje. Sólo por ahora. A continuación, descargó el archivo que le había enviado y sus ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas.

– Es una foto de Ishida -y se detuvo a mitad del camino para contemplarla mejor. Él estaba en el escenario junto al resto de la banda, seguramente en algún ensayo. El chico de sus sueños estaba tocando la guitarra bastante concentrado, incluso podía observar varias gotas de sudor surcando su rostro. Con cada detalle que percibía, y posteriormente memorizaba, su corazón latía cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Después de diez minutos en el paraíso, Sora le escribió un mensaje de vuelta.

"¡Muchas gracias, Shoda! -su humor mejoró notablemente.- Y sí te perdono -incluso perdonaría al mismo Diaboromon aunque estuviera destruyendo la ciudad delante de sus narices.- Sin embargo, ¿cómo conseguiste la foto?"

El susodicho no tardó en contestar.

"Tengo mis contactos -y añadió un icono de una cara con gafas de sol-. Se podría decir que yo soy como un fan. Por cierto, ¿qué haces?"

Ella sonrió al imaginar al chico, aunque desconocía su aspecto físico, pero estaba segura que tenía un toque mafioso, y respondió rápidamente.

"Estoy en la calle principal, voy directa hacia la tienda de deportes".

No sabía si era correcto darle la dirección, deshecho prontamente la idea de que era un pervertido. Simplemente, siguió a sus instintos y decidió confiar. Porque quien era fan de Yamato, era también amigo suyo.

* * *

– ¡Uh, uhh! Matty, ¡tienes otro mensaje nuevo! -exclamó el chico con fingida voz afeminada.

– ¡Qué raro que míster gruñón esté tan solicitado!

– No os preocupéis chicos, ¡seguro que es su abuelita!

– ¡Ja-ja! ¡Ja! ¡Qué graciosos sois chicos!

El chico caminó hacia su chaqueta y cogió el teléfono, rápidamente leyó el mensaje ante las miradas curiosas de sus "amorosos" amigos.

– Bueno, me voy -anunció él, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias.

– ¿Qué-qué? Pero sólo llevamos media hora de ensayo... y todavía tenemos que preparar la escenografía del concierto de Nochebuena.

– ¡Tengo unos recados que hacer! -objetó.- ¡Os doy el día libre! ¡Me voy a la calle principal! ¡Adiós!

Cerró con un portazo ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos. Yamato siempre era tan impredecible.

– ¡Eh chicos! ¡El muy tonto se le ha olvidado la cartera! -exclamó el chico moreno.

– ¡Oh dios! ¡No puede ser!

– ¿Qué no puede ser?

El chico abrió con amplitud la cartera de Yamato para que todos pudieran observar su interior: una foto. No era una foto suya, ni de su familia, ni de la banda. Era de una chica. Una chica que nos es bastantemente familiar, pelirroja, pero esta vez nos sorprenderíamos, y podríamos perjurar mil y una vez que esa chica no sería la que estábamos pensando, que ella nunca iría vestida con un precioso kimono de flores de cerezo, ni que jamás se ruborizaría de una forma tan femenina y mucho menos que se haría una foto así... y tampoco que esa imagen fuese propiedad del rubio-paso-de-chicas. Pero, a pesar de ello, esa chica sí era Sora Takenouchi, y gracias a ello, parecía evidente que Matt no pasaba tanto de las chicas, como él siempre se enorgullecía.

- ¡Fíjate! ¡Mira qué calladito se lo tenía!

* * *

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos me ayudan a continuar con más ganas la historia. ¡ATENCIÓN! Quien no pueda comunicarse con Yamato Ishida, que me envíe un review -que es gratuito- y le hago llegar su correo electrónico. **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
